Lie to Me
by Muted Faith
Summary: Ok, this is my first story back at fanfiction.net, which is ironically the remake of my first story when I joined fanfiction. So R&R, I really need your imput. For those of you who have read the original Lie to Me, this is definately different from that.


Author's Note: Here is my rewritten version of Lie to Me, a story I wrote about two, maybe three years ago. I ended the story because I saw that it was going no where and someone snapped me to my senses. So after a long break from fanfiction.net, I decided to see where the new version of my story would get me. I added some new characters and I'm shaking up the plot line. It's definitely going to be different because I want to see if I can make my writings more grown-up. And forgive my bad grammar and spelling, I did my best. So R&R, and tell me what you think. Remember that I'm starting over from scratch. And, oh yeah, please don't be mad at me because of later chapters......

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Tenchi Universe. I created this fanfic out of sheer boredom and am not, I repeat, not getting any money out of this story. But I guess you already guessed that because I((not to mention about everyone else)) keep saying the same thing over and over plus, what sort of idiot would pay me to write a story that wasn't copyrighted. So please, do not be offended and sue me. Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lie to Me

  
  
  
  


By: Muted Faith

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

  
  
  
  


A young girl sat in the principal's office. She was beautiful, about sixteen though she looked like she was only ten. Her soft, light brown hair was messily tied into a high bun. She had large emerald eyes that seemed to glow in the soft light. She wore large square frame glasses that hid their brilliance. The chair she sat in was placed in a shadowed area of the room and next to an over growing plant that seemed to cover half of it. Her right hand fondled with a locket as she stared at something on her left hand. It was a small tattoo that looked as if it came from an ancient script that was burned into her palm. She couldn't remember where it had some from, it was just there like it had always been.

"Miss Amaya, the principal will be with you in a moment." a tiny woman who looked like a praying mantas in a lime-green dress and yellow shawl answered. Her beady eyes darted over the room then straight to Amaya; she was known for being paranoid and quite superstitious. Her voice was high pitched and almost like a chicken's and always spoke with great emotion, which usually caused her to knock over the useless paraphernalia that was scattered all over her desk. Amaya looked at the insect woman, her green eyes seemed to glow more brightly. This startled the woman into knocking into her 'in' box, but she caught the stack of papers before they fell. She watched the girl more carefully now.

Amaya smoothed her tacky school uniform as she stood from the whicker chair. She moved a large tendril away from her face as she ducked under it, which then in return hit her in the back of the head nearly knocking her glasses from her face. Other teachers in the office were staring at her in an awkward fashion. The lady who looked like a praying mantas was as red as her lipstick. Amaya just kept her head toward the floor and quickly made her way into the principal's office. The staff bursted into laughter after she left the room, aware that the principal's door was open and the brunet could hear everything.

The room was full of leather furniture and plants much like the one in the main office. A large red wood desk sat toward the back of the room by the middle wall facing the door with two black leather chairs infront of it. Neat stacks of paper(for detention, expulsion, special ed, phone numbers for police and the nice people at the clinic, and on the rare side notes of good work) along with a calendar. Everything was completely and utterly organized to perfection, the whole area was spotless. Portraits of horses adorned the otherwise blank walls as well as shelves and bookcases that were filled to the brim with books and tiny things such as globe models, and statuettes. She sat down in one of the leather chairs and looked around the room as she waited.

It had been 10 minutes and the principal still hadn't shown. Amaya found herself staring at the black name plate that read in large gold letters, PRINCIPAL ONIGUMO. Her fingers tapped rapidly on her thigh as she glanced at the clock every other second. She heard a creak. The door was opened. A tall man in an old salt and pepper suit stepped inside of the office making sure to close the door behind him. He was a middle-aged man, probably in his mid 40's, with slick black hair that was greying at the edges. He had a handsome face that looked worn and tired, Amaya almost pitied him. She could tell, almost sense that he had been through a lot.

"Miss Amaya," Mr. Onigumo looked up from the clipboard he was holding firmly with both hands. He took a seat at his desk and flipped through a couple stacks of paper before pulling out what seemed to be a confidential folder. "Do you know what this is?" he waved the folder infront of Amaya's face, she shook her head.

"This Amaya, is your record. It tells me all about you. Now normally, schools don't get these because some people at the board believe our children deserve to start fresh when attending a brand-new school." the folder made a loud thump as it hit the desk. "I understand Miss Amaya that you are indeed a ward of the state."

Amaya noticed how Mr. Onigumo nearly cringed every time he said her name. She tried to ignore it and nodded as he spoke.

"Now I understand that you have been getting into trouble recently and we cannot have that going on in this school." Amaya knew for a fact that Mr. Onigumo had a particular dislike, no, that's putting it too gently. She knew that Mr. Onigumo hated her and that he let others slide all the time who had done even worse than she could think of. She wasn't sure why everyone hated her, she had always been quiet and hardly anyone had even noticed her. His piercing blue eyes stared coldly at her in their deep seeded hatred as his fingers tapped along the side of the folder.

"Now I see that, by reading your record, that this is not the first school you have been causing trouble at. I called up your last four schools to ask them about this. Apparently one of them said that you almost burned down the gym and another told me that police evidence pointed toward you in several murder cases." he spat, his fingers no longer tapping the folder but curled in a fist slamming onto the defenseless paper fold.

Amaya just sat there, her face was plain and her eyes emotionless. Normally she would have flinched at the appalling gestures made toward her, but for some reason, one that not even herself could think of, she did nothing. True the accusations were indeed factual, but she had her reasons for her actions. But even with these excuses, which was all they were, could not be justified. She dare not tell anyone why, for she herself, like all the others, did not know anything about it.

"Do you have anything to say Miss Amaya? Any reason to shun my evidence and tell me otherwise?" Mr. Onigumo pushed on her. He jumped from his seat and stuck his annoyed face infront of her emotionless one. "Tell me you punk, tell me why I shouldn't kick you out of this school and add another flunk to your colorful record."

A silent wind seemed to pass through the office startling Mr. Onigumo. Amaya closed her eyes; she felt the wind tell her something. Mr. Onigumo checked the windows to see of something was there. He dodged the flying papers in awkward leaps, he looked like a penguin putting on an ice show as he made his way to the phone on his desk. Then Amaya's eyes snapped open, her pupils grew larger and began to glow fiercely causing Mr. Onigumo jump onto his desk, he moved as far away from her as possible. Papers swirled around her as she stood up from her seat, not breaking eye contact with her principal. The tattoo on her palm also began to glow, the tattoo began to extend across her palm, now almost covered it entirely. Her hair came out loose and fell to her sides, whipping around her small, uniform clad body. A gold light erupted from her scalp that ran to the edges of her hair; it turned pink.

Now objects found there way from the shelves and joined the paper in dancing around Amaya and Mr. Onigumo who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He dogged in every which way to avoid the paper and other objects from hitting him.

"What are you?" he hid behind his desk.

"Nothing you are going to remember." Amaya's lips did not move, the voice was inside of his head, a deep, almost inhuman voice. He had no time to ask what she meant before a flash of white light overcame him and she was gone.

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


Sun poured over the Misaki shrine. Summer had finally come and it hit with full force. The steps had become overcome by plant life making Tenchi, journey between the shrine and his house like a safari zone.

Tenchi Misaki was a normal earth boy who's life changed one day when a flirtatious space pirate named Ryoko crash-landed at his grandfather's shrine. Shortly after, a princess who was pursuit of Ryoko, also crash landed on earth, shortly followed by her younger sister. Ryoko had her hair tied up in her best attempt at a ponytail, sat in the carrot fields watching Tenchi. A yellow tanktop and cutoff jean shorts clung to her sweaty body.

Tenchi, in plain jeans and a white shirt, threw down his spade into the sun dried earth and dug up a few more carrots to Ryo-oki's, Ryoko's faithful carrot loving companion and ship, delight. Tenchi's short black hair seemed to have bonded to his skull. Kione, a member of the Galaxy Police and a woman who was desperate to get a promotion and a new partner, was at work along with her dopey partner Mihoshi, a blonde haired, blue eyed woman who truly fit both of the stereotypes. 

Ayeka, the first crowned princess of Juri, wore her usual dress but with rolled up sleeves and swept outside the Misaki shrine along with Grandpa Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather and Ayeka's brother who crash landed on earth in his chase of Ryoko seven hundred years ago. Ayeka's soft purple hair was covered by a large, yet delicate straw hat while Yosho wore a small eboshi he had found in an old trunk.

Fourteen year-old Sasami, Ayeka's younger sister and fellow princess of Juri, worked hard in the kitchen preparing the family's lunch. She had grown in the past few years and had in fact grown into a beautiful young woman, though the two small triangles on her forehead were fading into two small dots that replaced them. She no longer wore her hair in ponytails, but in a single braid atop her head with a few stands of blue hair hanging out and a gold and silver butterfly clip at the beginning of her braid to hold it together. A small yellow handkerchief was tied around her head. She wore a light green sun dress with white flowers on it that reached her knees and plain yellow sandals.

"Lunch is ready!" Sasami called to the others. Her voice had become lower and more mature. She lifted the heavy pot and carried it out of the kitchen and onto the table in the dining room. Sasami then returned to the kitchen and grabbed seven plates and bowls. Somehow she managed to get all four-teen pieces of china into the dining room after Ryo-oki playfully dodged her feet as she walked.

"Guys! Lunchtime!" Sasami yelled when she saw that no one had run into the dining room and fought over who got what first. Eventually the other eleven people at the household(not including Sasami, who was already there; Nobiuki, who was pulling an all nighter at work; and Washu, who was apparently at a scientists' convention....another one). Once everyone had gathered at their usual spot, Ayeka and Ryoko both on either side of Tenchi who was looking very nervous like usual. All was going smoothly until.....

Ryoko hooked her arm around Tenchi's neck and pulled him closer to her, "Hey Tenchi," she giggled, "Want some more rice?" Tenchi paused, he didn't dare attempt to move.

"Miss Ryoko, please remove your arm from Lord Tenchi." Ayeka stood up, her hands bracing the table in a death grip like it were Ryoko's neck. She didn't like it when Ryoko threw herself over the man she pined after. Though Ayeka wished that she could do the same to Ryoko as she did to the table, she knew that she must stay proper and act like a princess.

"Uh, girls...please, don't fight..." Tenchi flinched slightly as he said this. Ryoko slowly looked down at him.

"But Tenchi, don't you know that I just want you to be happy? I just wanted to know if you wanted more rice..." Ryoko said in a pity-me tone.

She was cut off when Ayeka slammed her fists onto the table. "Miss Ryoko that is a lie! You are unable to actually feel anything! You are a demon!"

"Well it's better than being a stuck-up pris!" Ryoko pulled Tenchi closer to her as she also jumped to her feet.

Tenchi only being able to watch as the two women snarled at each other, ready to fight for Tenchi. Ayeka's log-like guardian's Aizaka and Kamadaki rushed to the princess's aid. Ryoko let go of Tenchi and stood infront of him like a barricade. She would let no harm come to him. An orange energy ball began forming in her hands that grew larger and larger.

Ayeka got into defense mode, tiny logs forming around her along with the two larger logs on each side of her. Her eyes were daggers, both on Ryoko, never leaving her sight. Ayeka's features were twisted in hate.

"Sister, Ryoko please stop..." Sasami pleaded.

Ryoko put out her arm as Sasami rushed foward, "Stay back shorty, no need for you to get stuck in the crossfire." Sasami backed off, she stood near Grandpa Yosho who instinctively put his wrinkled hands upon her shoulders.

"Yosho, do something..." Sasami pleaded with her brother. "Make them stop before they hurt each other-"

But before Sasami could finish, a loud sound came from the sky. Everyone looked up, Sasami and Yosho rushed to the windows. There was a tiny black dot that was getting larger by the second. Ayeka's tiny logs faded, as did Ryoko's energy ball.

"Oh no..." Tenchi muttered.

Sasami sighed, "Not again..."

"Please, don't hit the lake this time..." Yosho prayed silently as the dot came closer. It was a ship.

There was a large splash and the entire Misaki house was covered in water. Slowly the water returned to the lake leaving behind a large mess for Tenchi and the others. Mihoshi and Kione were back from work, and once again, Mihoshi had managed to bulldoze the ship into the bottom of the lake.

A few minutes later, everyone dazed, someone knocked on the door. Slowly it fell onto the floor revealing two soaked Galaxy Police in the doorway. Mihoshi's usually bouncy hair was plastered to her skull as well as Kione's long, dark blue hair. Both wore an embarrassed expression on their dripping faces.

Tenchi decided to break the long awkward silence after a couple minutes, "So...how was work? Heheh..." a large bead of sweat dripped from his forehead as water leaked into the room.

Sasami sighed as she stepped foward, "Come on, sit down and eat. We can clean this up as soon as we're finished." she smiled as she offered them a seat and got a few more bowls. They all sat down and had a peaceful dinner, the crash seemed to have distracted Ryoko and Ayeka from their fight making them forget about it for the time being. When they were done, Ayeka grabbed a couple mops and Sasami took over sweeping the shrine as Mihoshi, Kione, Ayeka, Tenchi and Ryoko mopped up the mess, if you count Ryoko moping over the mops and Ayeka giving her glares every other second work.

The sun's rays beat down upon the shrine in full force, Ayeka let Sasami borrow her straw hat, and the small princess was tired. She had been working all day, sweeping was much more relaxing than cooking. A soft tune played on her lips as she worked, beads of sweat running down her face and body.

When the sun set under the hills, she rested upon her broom and slowly sighed. Her freckled face looked to the horizon and onto the what was below her; for you could see miles of forest from the top of the shrine. Sasami's large pink eyes widened when she spotted a dark shadow at the bottom of the shrine's steps. The broom dropped from her hands as she ran down the steps as fast as she could without tripping. The shadow grew larger, it was a girl. A large animal stood a foot away from where the girl's body lay. It had large yellow teeth and silver hair all over it's blood stained body. It looked like an oversized mixture of a dingo and a wolf. It snarled as it's golden eyes rested upon the young princess.

Sasami cupped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming at the sight of the beast. She staggered back a few steps, her left arm reaching behind her as if it was to grab something. The wolf-like creature snarled at Sasami; making sure his eyes didn't leave her shaking form. It beared it's fangs once more, showing her that she was no match for him.

Before she knew what she was doing, Sasami grabbed the girl's wrist and took off in a run. She ran deeper into the thick shelter of trees that lived in the forests for many years. Her legs were scratched by thorns from bushes and stray branches which littered the ground. She continued to run until it hurt to breath. She felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest with a large blade. The sea of trees grew thicker as she ran farther into the darkness, but still she held the girl tightly so that she would not slip from her grasp. Soon it was so dark that she could barely see her hands infront of her face. the girl in her arms seemed to grow heavier with every step. Her pink hair flew in the breeze, her pale skin let off an eerie glow. She stopped in the middle of a circle of trees to catch her breath and lay the girl on a nearby tree. Her head perked up.

In the distance, if you listened very carefully, you could hear the wolfbeast running after her. It's large paws trampled the thorns and branches into fine powder. The darkness had no affect on the beast's vision, the whole forest seemed to illuminate of gold to him. His black nose sniffed the ground to pick up the girl's scent.

Off in the shelter of the trees, Sasami rested her forehead on her knees. She made sure to stay close to the mysterious girl. Sasami sensed that whatever this thing was, the thing that was chasing them, the pink-haired girl had something to do with it...but why? That was the question running through her mind. What's so special about this girl? What is her power? Just then, Sasami's eyes caught a glimpse of something black on the girl's palm. Quietly, ever so quietly, she turned the girl's hand over to her palm and examined the tattoo that was no larger then a quarter. She traced her finger over it lightly, the girl didn't respond to the touch. She gently tried to wake her, but the girl didn't stir. Her eyes then fell upon a gold locket.

It was a circular shape and was engraved with vines and a long snake-like dragon. She moved her trembling hands to the girls neck. Then, even more gently then she had before, she worked on the clasp of the locket. It took a few moments to open it, each second she felt the wolf move closer. The inside of the locket was silver, a tiny, folded up piece of paper fell from it's chamber. But she had no time to read it when the wolf came rushes out of the trees, now only seven feet from Sasami and the girl. The wolf took a step foward, Sasami slowly stood up. She moved infront of the girl to protect her. The dingo-wolf seemed to find this very amusing and opened his mouth slightly letting a growl escape.

'He's laughing...' Sasami realized, 'He's laughing at me.' she took a step back toward the girl.

As she took a step, so did the wolf. Each step seemed to be two feet long, he was now only three feet away. With one massive swoop, the wolfbeast's massive paw hooked under Sasami and threw her into a large oak tree. She grasped her middle, luckily she was only winded. She watched as the wolf stepped closer to the girl who was leaning against the tree; she stirred lightly. Sasami could let this happen.

Her small fingers grasped a rock, as well as her other hand. She pelted them at the beast, but he seemed unaffected. She threw sticks at him, he tried to shake them off as if they were only flies. He turned his head over to Sasami and beared his fangs once more.

Slowly his silver body moved to face Sasami; never breaking eye contact with the young fourteen year-old. His paws left huge imprints in the ground where he stepped. Long black claws scratched the dirt, getting a feel for it before he would attack. He crouched slightly toward the ground still not breaking eye contact with her. His hind legs bent down as it prepared to crouch; now it's belly just touching the soil. Then, in one swift movement, he jumped. Sasami shielded her face and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the air push against her body realizing that the wolf would soon replace that. She stood there in fear, not moving. Nothing happened. She stayed where she was.

'Am I dead? Is it over?' slowly Sasami looked through her hands. A million thoughts crossed her mind. 'Was it just distracting me? Was it just making me scared so I would hide? Did he get her? Oh god!' she put her hands down and saw a huge beam infront of her face, it had just stopped inches away. She could feel the heat from the energy that swam around in the golden light. She staggered back in fear once more. Two emerald eyes looked into hers, pink hair tickled Sasami's face as it wafted in the wind.

"Th-thank you..." Sasami stammered as she saw the bloody corpse of the dingo-wolf that laid at her feet. He had been cut into pieces, silver blood soaked the ground.

The girl looked like she was about to say something, but before she could udder a word she dropped out cold again. Sasami caught her as she fell and placed her onto the ground. The girl's light pink hair grew darker to a brown color from the roots to the tips. The sword-like beam faded from her hand leaving Sasami in udder confusion. She sat on her knees to try to make sense of everything. Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Well, I can't leave her here..." Sasami lifted the girl again and carried her slowly from the forest to the edge of the steps. She sat down for a short rest and then continued up to the Misaki shrine. The further up the steps Sasami traveled, the heavier the girl seemed to become. She gripped the girl tighter when she felt her slip again. Her eyelids grew heavy as she reached the top step, she needed help.

Sasami gently let the girl slip from her arms and onto the cool stone. Sasami panted, she must have been gone for hours, the sun was disappearing behind the trees. She leaned against a tree, her lids fluttering open and closed. Slowly sleep overtook our young princess and everything grew dark as her eyes finally shut.

But unbeknownst to the small princess, a creature wait in the dark. Large golden orbs peered through the shelter of thick trees. All he had to do was wait. Wait until all was ready for her plan. White teeth glinted from his jaw as he pulled his features into a twisted smile at the thought of the blood shed that waited.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: So what did you think? I meant to make it four pages shorter, but oh well. Tell me about it and maybe I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Hai! Ja ne! ::celebrates::


End file.
